The Return of Fluffy (old)
by FascistThylacine
Summary: A story I made in the October of 2012 for my best friend Frank. I don't know when i'll be continuing this series. There will be fanfics from other games here too, we'll just have to wait and see.


**The Return of Fluffy**

After the defeat of the Quinking, Franky went back to his

3-story house in Northern Rivers, Australia. When Franky got home, he lay in his bed with his face buried in his pillow. In 3 hours after he arrived at home, Franky had cried himself to sleep. The next morning after the defeat of the Quinking, he woke up in his comfy bed. Franky stumbled across the floor, opened up his bedroom door, and headed for the stairs. On the edge of the staircase, Franky had slipped on an empty diet coca-cola can and fell down the stairs.

He snarled, hissed, and yelled about falling down the staircase. After getting up, he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Cooper's premium lager beer. He headed out to the living room and sat on his red velvet couch, and he turned on the television and turned to the news channel. Before the Quinking story, the head of the news station said "Today is February 21st, 2005; it is 75 degrees Fahrenheit and we'll start the news with our top story". The reporter on the news started telling the story about the defeat of the Quinking.

This is what the reporter had said on the news "In Southern Rivers, the infamous Quinking was defeated by the infamous Francis "Franky" J. Thylacine, unfortunately Franky refused to report to the news station because of the tragic death of Fluffy the Thorny Devil Lizard". The reporter also added "That is why we have another infamous hero, Tyler "Ty" the Tasmanian tiger here to report the story of the Quinking's demise". Ty walked over to the reporter's desk and got in the camera. Ty said "You probably already know me, but I am Ty the Tasmanian tiger and I am going to give you the story behind the Quinking battle". Ty stated "It all started when I was flying to the Quinking's lair, I crashed my gunyip and flew through the window" he also added "and I got covered in shards of broken glass, I also sprained my knees and my leg calves".

Ty looked around the room, then back at the camera and Ty stated more info "I had to give up the battle gauntlet and the shadow-rangs to Francis so he could put an end to the Quinking's wrath once and for all"! The reporter asked Ty "Can you please tell us what happened after you sprained your legs"? Ty replied "Sly and Shazza had patched me up, Fluffy was watching for the Quinkan or any other foes". The reporter commented "I heard about Cass and Cassandra holding Shazza and Sly hostage, how did that happen"? Ty replied in an angry tone "After I had been patched up, Cass had tasered me, Sly, and Shazza; Fluffy was threatened to lose her high-wage job if she didn't help drag us up to the Quinking platform, so of course she helped". Ty added on "Cassandra and cass handcuffed and shackled me, Shazza, and sly; Fluffy carried Shazza and Sly by their shirts, and Cassandra carried me by the scruff of my neck". The reporter asked "For the love of… anyways, what happened next"?

Ty replied **"**Over the ledge, Cassandra had set us down to watch the Quinking battle, and then Franky slashed at the Quinking's tail with the shadow rangs. He fell 14 feet from the Quinking's tail to the ground and sprained his legs. Cassandra picked me up, slapped me across the face, and threw me at the Quinking. Cass counted to 3, and then he fired.

All of a sudden, Fluffy jumped in front of the laser, blew Franky and me a kiss, and there was an explosive flash of red light. There was an enormous red crater and Fluffy was no where to be found. We all started to cry, and afterwards, it was time to leave. Franky was acting insane and he refused to leave the area. Franky turned hostile and threw a shadow rang at my abdomen, he made me puke! I was really angry at him; I still have chest pains and an aching lower ribcage today. Sly had to bash Franky in the head with a freaking lead pipe, and we dragged him to our

Bomber-Plane and threw him in the trunk. When we got back to New Burramudgee, Franky woke up and apologized for his hostile and immature behavior. Franky called Eddie Thylacine to pick him up and drop him off at his house (Franky's house)."

The reporter looked at Ty with a very shocked expression and said "That is awful; I hope that your abdomen heals today. Thank you for your time Ty and have a good one"! Ty responded "No worries! You're always welcome, you rippa"! Ty left the news station afterwards. The reporter rambled while a video clip of the Quinking's lair was playing. The video had shown Dingo detectives examining and taking shots of the site. In front of the giant red crater, there was blood everywhere, pieces of orange skin, pieces of purple skin, and bone fragments. Lead Detective "Dingo Darwin Dawson" spoke into the microphone "There is an awful lot of blood and organs around here, there is no chance that Fluffy or the Quinking have survived the laser beam". All of a sudden a Dingo detective yelled "Over here! Boss Dawson"! Dawson spoke "One minute folks, I have to go check something out".

A dingo detective had found some items that used to belong to Fluffy. The detective found a thick heavy-duty black leather wallet covered in blood, a medium sized box wrapped in bloody orange paper with purple hearts and large-red-bow, and a silver shoulder-plate. Dingo Darwin asked "What did you find mate"? The detective responded "I found a leather wallet, a bloody orange present, and a silver shoulder-plate". Darwin said "This must have belonged to Fluffy; we'll just check the wallet".

Darwin wiped off and sanitized the wallet, he unfolded it and searched it's contents. They found Fluffy's driver license, Fluffy's ID, Fluffy's credit card, Fluffy's debit card, and a wallet-sized picture of Franky Thylacine smiling. Darwin took out the picture of Franky, there was a small heart drawn with red sharpie marker on the bottom left-hand corner. He turned around the picture, on the back, there was cursive text written in red sharpie marker that had a thin tip. He also saw a kiss mark from red lipstick on the back of the picture. The red sharpie marker text read "Even though Franky gets on my nerves, he is a very cute boy and I care deeply about him, I like him but I am too afraid to admit it".

Next, they examined the outer wrapping paper on the present box. There was a white envelope under the red bow that had writing on the front. The writing read "For Franky 3". The silver shoulder-plate was part of Fluffy's uniform, and it was in mint condition. Darwin went back to the microphone and spoke "It seems that we have found more evidence; we found a wallet, present, and a shoulder-plate that once belonged to the late Fluffy".

The reporter appeared on the screen and spoke "The detectives do not need to do any tests because the case was an accident and not a murder. Darwin found a camera showing an authentic clip of Fluffy jumping in front of the laser".

The clip played on the screen. It showed Cass saying "But I'm a sporting man, I'll fire on the count of 3"! Those words were haunting to Franky and he became depressed whenever he heard them. When Cass said "3" Fluffy jumped in front of the laser and blew a kiss to Franky before the explosion and the blast of light. Afterwards the clip ended, because the screen on the camera broke; but the film inside the camera survived. After the full Quinking story, Franky pressed the off button on the TV remote.

Franky laid down on the couch and started to cry and sob. He was overcome was grief and despair, and spent the day lying around doing nothing; he was too depressed to eat as well. Franky slowing walked up the steps and entered his bedroom. His facial hair was sticky and dry from all of the tears. He stripped down to a pair of dark purple boxers. The depressed Thylacine laid down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow just like last night.

The next morning, Franky had been woken up by the loud screech of the ringing telephone. He paced down the stairs and picked up the annoying telephone. Franky spoke into the phone in a tired and annoyed tone "Hello"? It was the head of the news station named Mr. Watson. Mr. Watson said "Good morning

Mr. Thylacine, we have a few things to give to you at the news station, so please come pick them up right away". Franky replied to Watson "I'll be leaving right now to pick them up" and then he hung up the phone. He put on a pair of his signature shorts and a black T-shirt.

Franky went out in his garage and opened up the large door. He opened up his car door and got inside. Franky's car was a camouflage-colored American armored military humvee. Cassandra had purchased it as a gift for Franky's birthday. The brand-new humvee was imported from the United States illegally. Cassandra bought it from the American Mafia for $150,000. The Humvee was shipped by boat with illegal weapons and drugs.

Franky inserted the car keys and turned them. The Humvee started up and it's motor was running loud and smooth. Franky felt the pulsing vibrations run up his spine and throughout his body. It reminded him of the time when he picked up Fluffy in the cold rain and drove her home. The memory made Franky sob for a few minutes. He wiped away the tears and touched the petals, and then he backed out of the garage and drove down the freeway.

He turned on the radio and flipped to one of his favorite songs titled "Relax- Franky goes to Hollywood". Once he heard the lyrics "Hit me with those laser beams" he became very ornery and turned to the next song. After he turned the song, he angrily yelled "Relax? How the hell am I supposed to RELAX, when the girl that I LOVE gets KILLED by A F**KING LASER BEAM"!? The next song was titled "Thriller- Michael Jackson". Once Franky heard the lyrics "This is the end of your life" he got pissed off and changed the song to "The Swan- Camille Saint-Saëns". The very soft and artistic song sent cold shivers to his heart. He started to weep, and he quickly forced himself to cheer up and keep his eyes on the road.

After being mentally tortured by the lyrics of his favorite songs for an hour, he finally arrived at the news station. He parked his humvee, got out, locked the humvee up, and walked up to the news station door. He rung the bell, and Watson opened up the door. "Why hello there, Mr. Thylacine! I see that you have made it, follow me to the interview room, your items are waiting there" Watson said with a British accent. They walked down a long hallway that had tinted white walls, frizzy gray carpeting, and various office doors on each side of the hallway. They turned on a left hand corner and reached a mahogany wooden door.

Inside the interview room, there was a large rectangular white marble table and 2 mahogany chairs. There was a bloody present box, a black leather wallet, and a silver shoulder-plate sitting on the table. Watson asked "Not to be nosy or anything, but may I watch you unwrap the gift from your late friend". Franky started to tear up and quietly said "*sniff* sh…sure". Watson had a guilty look on his face and said "I'm so sorry, I forgot this would make you sad, please forgive my rudeness". Franky said "It's fine, I.. I'll open up the pr.. Present box now".

Franky removed the blood-stained orange wrapping paper. The box was normal brown cardboard and Franky opened the flaps. There was a beautiful picture of Fluffy inside a picture frame that was made out of dark purple marble. The picture frame had a slanted mahogany wooden-stand. The picture of Fluffy looked like this: Fluffy is laying face-up and sideways on a black recliner, her butt is in the recliner, her finger is touching her lip, she has a sexy seductive smile and her eyes are half closed. There was also a bottle of $100 champagne, a blood-red colored neck bandana, a pocket knife made out of titanium blade that had a handle crafted out of koala bone, some very musky cologne, an authentic silver belt buckle identical to Fluffy's, a dollar-sign neck-chain made out of authenticated Silver, and a brass warlock ring with a large oval-shaped fire opal. Fluffy had spent hundreds of dollars on all of the items in the box.

Franky eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief. Franky never would have dreamed of Fluffy spending even close to this much money on him. How did she know that he likes all of that stuff? Franky wondered where she got it all from; the nearby shops don't sell stuff like this. Franky was so shocked that he stared at everything inside of the box for a minute emotionlessly.

Watson interrupted "Mr. Thylacine? Are you alright"? Franky all of a sudden burst out crying loudly and his tears were falling from his eyes like a Hawaiian monsoon. Franky said in a very low tone "*sniff* I'm sorry, I can't believe that she cared about me this much to buy me all of this stuff". Watson handed Franky the white envelope that was under the red bow. Franky quickly ripped off the top of the envelope and took out the card. The front of the card had a picture of a broken heart glued back together with a sun shining in the background. Underneath the glued up heart, the card title read "To repair a broken heart".

Inside the card on the left-hand side, there was a picture of Fluffy crying. On the right-hand side of the card, there was a text written in a thin-tipped purple sharpie marker. The text read "Franky, I am deeply sorry for ignoring you and hurting your feelings for 3 years, I was selfish and full of ignorant hatred. I hope that you will forgive me and I want you to know that I did have a crush on you when we first met, but I disliked your behavior. I bought you this late Valentine's Day gift to show how guilty I feel for being rude. Please forgive me and I want to hang out with you soon. I am going to protect you and care about you from now on. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day! Love, your Thorny Devil, Fluffy". Franky said "So she did care about me after all, I wasn't pathetic all along".

Watson handed Fluffy's wallet to Franky. Franky unfolded the wallet and pulled out the picture of himself and read the back. He teared up once more, and shook his head sideways. He said "I can't understand why Fluffy had a picture of me in her wallet". Watson said "I am so sorry for your loss, here; you can keep your gift, the wallet, and the silver shoulder-plate. This evidence isn't useful anyways, for this was not a murder". Franky softly said "Thanks, I appreciate your kindness so much". Watson asked "Mr. Thylacine, do you need some lone time"? Franky responded "Yes, that is necessary".

Franky sat in the interview room alone for 2 hours, with his head resting on the table. He finally said goodbye to Mr. Watson and left the news station. Franky entered his humvee and drove home. He tortured himself with music that had sad melodies and lyrics about grief, all the way home. Once he arrived at home, he took the items into his house. He put the champagne in the fridge, and went to the master bedroom.

Franky put the chain, ring, belt buckle, knife, cologne, wallet, shoulder-plate and the bandana in the lockbox. He examined the framed photo of Fluffy for 5 minutes. Tears fell onto the glass of the frame; Franky gently wiped away the tears with his furry fingers. Franky placed the framed photo of Fluffy onto his black nightstand; Franky laid on his bed and fell asleep. A few days later, Franky received a phone call at 11:00 AM. He answered the telephone and heard a familiar voice.

It was his Fascist boss, Cassandra. Cassandra asked "Franky my sweet boy, are you alright? I was so worried about you; me and Cass survived the fall into the black trench". Franky replied "Physically yes, mentally no. Fluffy gave me the sweetest gift before she died, she must have planned on giving it to me after the Quinking's defeat. *sniff* I miss her so much, I can't live with myself anymore *sniff*". Cassandra responded "When me and Cass fell down the trench, we landed on these giant mushrooms. The mushrooms broke our fall; luckily I had my cell phone in my back scarf-pocket. We called a drop ship to rescue us; they picked us up shortly after".

Franky said "I seriously can't live with myself; Fluffy just gave me the sweetest gifts. She gave me an amazing photo of her in a high quality marble picture frame, a beautiful chain necklace made out of authentic silver, a brass warlock ring with a large fire opal, a bottle of musky cologne, a titanium pocket knife, a bottle of expensive champagne, a cute red neck bandana, and a belt buckle identical to Fluffy's. She is such a sweetie, I can't believe she's gone; I just want to cuddle with her. I hope I die soon". Cassandra said in a shocked voice "No Franky! Don't give up, you'll find someone else; there are many cuties in Cassopolis. I am starting to miss Fluffy too, she was so loyal and a sight to behold".

Franky said "I don't want anyone else, it would make me feel guilty, no other girl could ever compare to my poor Fluffy. I want her back so bad". Cassandra replied "I understand; right now Cass is being tortured in the butcher shop with a heavy whip. He is also hanging upside down on the ceiling via rope. I just had to punish him for ruining your mood". Franky heard shrill screaming in the background; it was indeed Cass begging for mercy. Cassandra screamed in the background "Johnson! Whip him faster and taze him too"! Franky heard loud crackles, electricity, and ear ringing shrieks that sent shivers down his spine. Franky said in a concerned voice "Stop hurting him! He didn't mean to shoot Fluffy. Please let him go right now, torture is not the answer! He is your husband for crying out loud"! Cassandra snarled and said "Alright! Alright! Fine! Johnson, whip him 30 times extra fast and let him go"! The crackling got faster, the shrieks became even louder, and Franky heard Johnson panting and laughing hysterically. Franky also heard a rope being cut and he heard Cass slam on the concrete floor, Cass started crying.

Franky said "Don't ever do that again! You should treat him better than that! He's my boss too, not just you! Say that you're sorry, make him a gift, and send him to the damn hospital"! Cassandra yawned and said "Ugh… alright; Manson, take my imbecile husband to the emergency room on the double! By the way Franky, I am giving you 2 and a half months off from work". Franky said "Thanks Cassandra, be nice to Cass, he must be grieving as well. He loves you and he cares about you, so appreciate it and be thankful! I'm going to go sleep now, my depression is kicking back in". Cassandra responded "Okay, okay, goodbye Franky! Enjoy your vacation"! Franky angrily said "GOODBYE"! Franky slammed the phone onto the phone dock. He got some champagne and drank 3 shots. He had passed out on the red velvet couch.

Weeks passed by, Franky hung up many pictures of Fluffy around his house. He started crying whenever he looked at them. Franky spent some of his time getting drunk to kill the pain. His pattern was sleep, watch TV, grieve, drink, sleep, wake up, and fall back asleep. 2 months had passed by, and Franky decided to go to his local park and look at the Fluffy memorial statue crafted out of white marble. It was a Monday, so no one would be at the park and he would be able to speak his desired words.

Franky drove his humvee to the park and he got out of his vehicle. He walked up to the statue and knelt down on his knees. He clasped his hands and looked at the ground in despair. A figure quietly tiptoed and knelt near Franky. After that, Franky spoke as if he was talking to the dead "Why did you have to leave me this early Fluffy? I can't live with myself today. I am depressed, I have been starving myself, and I sleep too often. I am very thankful for the gifts that you have given to me. I'd give up all the world to see, your face smiling back at me. I hope that you are happy wherever you are, I can't wait to see you again. I wish that you were holding me in your warm arms, for my body is eternally frozen. Goodbye Fluffy and I love you".

The figure smiled and tapped Franky on the shoulder. Franky spoke softly in a depressed tone "Go away, you don't want to know my pain". The figure said in a familiar voice that was rather attractive "Franky". Franky turned around and he saw Fluffy, she was alive and healthy. He gave her a tight hug from the front and Fluffy did the same. Franky started to sob and he said "Fluffy! How can you still be alive? I missed you so much"!

They both started to cry, tears were rolling down their cheeks and they would not let go of each other. Franky snuggled his face against Fluffy's shoulder and closed his eyes. Her shoulder was warm, the comfort of her arms and shoulder made Franky's heart heat up in a soothing way. They sat under the tree in the park for a few hours; they were talking about each other's time away. Franky asked Fluffy how she survived. Fluffy told him "When I got hit by the laser, the laser beam hit my tail and made it explode. The blast force pushed me down the hill, and I rolled into a dark ditch and got knocked out by a log. When I woke up, everybody was gone, even Cass and Cassandra. My cell phone was ringing in my pocket; the communists from Eastern Rivers had called me. A long time ago, I borrowed some money from them and I was unable to pay the debt, so I had to work for them to pay off the debt. Before I got to work, they did minor surgery by stitching some artificial orange skin to the area where my tail used to be. I had to be a janitor, be a waitress, be a chef, participate in organized crime, and guard politicians for about 2 months. Once I paid off my debt, they let me go, so I hijacked a bike from a 13 year old kid and rode down to this park. I knew that you would come here shortly after my beautiful monument was finished. I did not notify Cass and Cassandra to let them know that I was still alive, because I had to work for the communists". Franky told Fluffy about how thankful he was for the gifts, and what his life was like during the 2 months of depression.

After the park, it was around 7:00 PM and they were getting very hungry. They got in the humvee and drove down to Sneath's Steakhouse. Franky and Fluffy each ordered a plate with a large ribeye steak and French fries. They sat at a small round table and conversed about their personalities while they ate and afterwards they paid the bill via check and left the restaurant. Franky yelled inside the restaurant "To the Frankmobile"! Franky and Fluffy ran out to the humvee. Once the 2 entered the humvee, Fluffy said to Franky "I lost my house in Southern Rivers during the Quinkan raid, so I have no place to stay, and I really hate Cass's bunkers with those blues snoring so loud".

Franky said "You can live with me! I have a beautiful dark purple 3-story house in Northern Rivers, you will love my house, trust me". Fluffy said "Really? That sounds great! Let's go to your house"! Franky thought "Score 1 for Franky, 0 for Ty"! When they arrived at Franky's house, Fluffy said "It is beautiful! I've always wanted to live in a large house like this"! Franky was happy that she was impressed with his house.


End file.
